Fate Soulsborne
by Stormtide Leviathan
Summary: A new adventure begins in the Fate Universe with Heroes and Villains of the Soulsborne franchise clash. Who will have the Insight to win the Holy Grail?
1. Prelude to the Holy Grail War

**I do not own any rights to any properties owned by From Software or anything from the Fate franchise.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

'Ahhh, the Mage's Association in all its splendor.'

Kairi Sisigou mused with odd nostalgia as he walked through the halls of the institution he once revered in high standing, though that was quite some time ago. It was once a place of opportunity and wonder, but as time has gone on it has primarily turned into a source of red tape and pointless magical bureaucracy to the freelance necromancer.

Walking the seemingly endless halls looking for Rocco Belfaban's office was becoming tiresome. Apparently he has some kind of deal to offer that "I simply wouldn't want to refuse" in exchange to work with the Mage's Association once again. Considering Kairi's past, curiosity had gripped him. Fully intending to laugh at whatever offer they throw at him, it's not like they can grant what Kairi really wants.

Finally arriving at his destination, Kairi lights up a cigarette and takes a long drag.

"This shit better be worth it. I flew all the way out here, it better be a good laugh." Kairi mutters to himself as he takes one last drag of his cigarette before snuffing it out on the floor beneath his leather combat boot.

Opening the door to this stereotypical mage's office Kairi spots Rocco behind his desk writing fervently about something. Probably more mage politic crap Kairi thinks.

Looking up from his work, Rocco exclaims, " Welcome Kairi Sisigou, please take a seat. We have an important matter to discuss."

Kairi casually takes a seat in the nice leather seat across from Rocco looking his best to seem disinterested and bored. If it's about teaching magecraft or running an errand for some self-important pompous mage than getting comfortable is the last thing Kairi plans to do.

"So what's the deal Rocco, why did you request me here? Mage's Association needs my services that bad, eh?" Kairi haughtily remarks as the older man across the table interlaces his fingers together and leans forward with an eagerness that seems odd for the usual Department of Summoning headmaster.

"Quite the contrary, we do seek your help. Surely You've heard of the mage family Yggdmillenia."

"Indeed, they've succeeded from the Association if memory serves, but what does that have to do with me?"

Rocco stands up from his luxurious chair and begins to pace a bit in the office with his hands behind his back.

" I won't waste your time Sisigou, it has to deal with the next Holy Grail War. Surely you are familiar with the concept?"

Kairi couldn't hold back his interest now, taking off his black sunglasses to get a better look at the balding mage standing before him to get a better read on the man.

"Really now, that is interesting. And I'm going to take a wild guess and assume you want me to be a master. representing the Mage's Association I don't doubt."

Rocco smiles slightly while replying, " Why yes of course, how perceptive of you Sisigou. But this isn't any ordinary Holy Grail War. There are two factions in play, and Yggdmillenia claims to have the Grail already. We sent a convey 50 from the Association to retrieve the Grail, but they were slaughtered. No one came back. No Magecraft would be capable of that. This is the work of a servant."

Kairi ignores the dig at his pride from Rocco as he contemplates the news of 50 trained magi being slaughtered. Troubling news indeed, but something mentioned didn't make sense. Factions?

"What do you mean by factions Rocco? I thought a Grail war had 7 masters total, did Yggdmillenia's master make an alliance?"

"Interested in taking this job, is that what I hear?" Muses Rocco with a slight smirk on his face.

"Not quite, just need more details, now spit it out." Kairi retorts while motioning with his hand for the man to continue informing him.

"Very well. The Holy Grail here is different. this time it is a Greater Grail War. 2 factions, 14 servants and masters, and one ultimate winner. The Mage's Association has been pitted against Yggdmillinia's declaration of war upon us, and we aim to eliminate all of their masters. This is where you come in. And considering their history, let me elaborate about the last war..."

Rocco goes on to describe the events that happened in World War 2 with Nazi Germany and the Patriarch of the Yggdmillinia family, Darnic Prestone. How the betrayal of Darnic spurned a chain events that shook the foundation of the magic world to its core, and most importantly the change in the Holy Grail itself. Notably why heroes of a world different from their own are now competing for this world. A weird dimensional lapse some experts would say, but the magic community is quite divided on the subject as a whole due to lack of information, the primary source in Darnic being unavailable due to his exodus from the Mage's Association.

"I can't help but be interested, but what do I get out of it?"

"hmm?"

Kairi leans forward in his chair a bit and elaborates, "Look, I'm interested in participating, but i'd like some insurance. I am a freelancer after all."

Rocco seems to mull over his offer, "Very well, what would you consider proper compensation?"

Kairi stands up from his chair and starts to browse some of the reagents and magic material on the selves in the office before finally pointing to a jar.

"I want this. Give me this, or no deal."

Rocco looks a bit stunned, but recovers his composure quickly and replies, "Hmph. FIne Kairi, it is yours. Take the reagent. But accepting that you are now representing the Mage's Association in this war. Let me give you the catalyst to summon your servant."

Rocco walks back to his desk and opens a drawer pulling out something covered in a musty, dark and old looking cloth. Kairi can't help but look interested as he tries to figure out what the antique is.

Rocco hands over the catalyst to Kairi and explains, " This is your catalyst, I trust you know what to do with it. Also, please register at the Holy Church In Romania, that is where the other masters are located as well."

Kairi nods as he handles the oddly heavy clothed relic before stating, " Sure thing. Anything else I should know before getting myself into this mess?"

"Oh yes, the last little detail is I've heard that the servants are quite...unique this time around." Rocco slowly deliberates before sitting down once again and pulling out his paperwork.

"Unique how?"

Rocco looks up with an arrogant gaze replying,"You're an experienced mage, figure it out." Rocco ends chuckling to himself gently as Kairi frowns at that answer. Unaccounted variables spelled trouble when dealing with magic, especially when considering the Holy Grail and how it interacts with magic as a whole.

Kairi doesn't say another word to the Head Mage and departs from the office, calling up someone on his phone.

"Hey. Yeah, it's me. I need you to book me a flight to Romania as soon as possible. I'll have my assistant send you a dossier on your fellow masters that you'll be working with. Farewell Kairi"

* * *

 **(3 days Later)**

Kairi stands in a graveyard isolated from much of the local community and perhaps about 50-80 miles from Yggdmillenia territory admiring his summoning circle. He painted it down in about 30 minutes and had most the summoning materials. Not bad in a day's work, but what was the top curiosity was the relic. Kairi had plenty of time to investigate it on the plane ride over, but it still vexed him entirely. The relic is a simple a little bell that has been heavily rusted and doesn't produce a sound, quite an odd catalyst for whatever heroic spirit it correlates to.

"Enough waiting, time to find out who awaits me." Kairi says to himself as he positions himself outside the summoning circle after depositing the bell in the center, and begins to chant.

"Heed my words, My will creates your body,And your sword creates my destiny. If you heed the Grail's call, and obey my will and reason, then answer my summoning! I hereby swear, That I shall be all the good in the world, that I shall defeat . . . all evil in the world! Then let thine eyes be clouded, with the fog of turmoil and chaos, thou, who art trapped in a cage of madness, and I, the summoner, who holds thy chains! Hear my great words of power, and come forth from this circle of power!"

The air feels heavy as the chant comes to its end and magic pours from the local leylines, powering the summoning circle with great energy.A final torrent of magic unleashed upon the area pushes Kairi back forcing him to brace himself from falling over, and as soon it happened it was over and in the circle now stood a person. A newly summoned heroic spirit.

Kairi takes immediate notice of the new arrival, and has to say to himself that he is quite impressed. Standing before Kairi appears to be a women perhaps between the age of 20-30 clad in a simple yet finely crafted black trench coat with a slight older Victorian style to it. Upon her head rested a crested hat that had almost a similarity to a pirate tricorn hat. For being a legendary warrior the women possess very fair features, very pale skin complimented with dull blue eyes and white blonde hair tied back into a braided ponytail. At her hip rests a weird blade seeming to be dual edged with a grip in the middle.

The women looks around briefly before her tired looking eyes gaze upon Kairi and in a soft yet strong tone asks, "I take it you are my master?"

Kairi shacks himself out of his initial daze of seeing the strange women and replies," Yes, indeed I am. My name is Kairi Sisigou. What class are you, may I ask?"

" I am the class servant Saber, and you may refer to me as Saber. I doubt we have much to gain by you knowing my true name. It won't mean much to anyone in this world." Saber calmly elaborates.

Kairi can't help but notice how Saber's words and tone betray how she holds herself. On the outside she appears to be a well seasoned fighter, considering stance and how she has a relaxed but ready posture. Though through her words, she seems...tired? Defeated? Hard to figure out this cryptic women so quickly, but from the look in her eyes she seems distant, as if she isn't looking at Kairi himself, but right through his soul and past him.

"Very well, we can get to know each other later I suppose. We must go register at the Holy Church nearby."

"I'm familiar with formalities of the such as the Grail granted me such information, but before we depart, what is it you want from the Grail? Why engage in such an cycle?" Saber almost eerily whispers out.

Kairi holds down a shiver that wants to work it's way down his spine and answers," Alright, but I expect you to tell me your desire as well. Mine is to bring someone back to me that I lost."

Saber seems to think on Kairi's words for a brief moment. She looks almost sad, but seems to fight her emotions enough to remain impartial looking.

"A fair wish. Mine isn't as honorable. I wish to bring an end to something. Have certain things forgotten. That's all I'm willing to divulge. For now that is until I get to know you better. Hope you understand master."

"I suppose that's alright with me. Now let's leave the cemetery here, if we cut through we'll make it to the church faster than going around."

Saber looks around ponders why her master choose a grave site as a summoning. It's unsightly but does seem to possess a adequate amount of mana in the area. No matter, nothing to dwell on for now Saber reasons. She looks back at the circle with the small bell in the center. The Old Hunters Bell. Such a small fragment of a world that seems so distant. Saber quickly walks over and picks up the bell putting it away.

"Such is a trinket I suppose. A reminder of one's grim past." Saber exhales as she briskly walks after her master.

* * *

After a very quiet 45 minute walk to the Holy Church where the man named Shirou Kotomine would be running the place, a fellow master as well. The Dossier provided to Kairi didn't really provide much information on any of his fellow masters, just names, a picture and a brief synopsis of what they are known for. No real relevant information sadly.

Finally arriving at the church with his servant Saber in tow, Kairi opens the large double doors of the church and enters the candle lit area. The pews are all empty save for one man and women at the center of the church seemingly talking to each other, though seem interrupted by Kairi's entrance.

Shirou Kotomine, being the spiky white haired man in priest's garb to look up first, greets his new arrivals cordially.

"I welcome you both to the Holy Church. I trust you are the last one from the Mage's Association to register. And next to me is my servant Assassin" Shirou evenly states as he smiles slightly. The blonde haired women in an elegant golden and white evening dress keeps a rather neutral look upon her face has she silently stares down the new arrivals to the church. Kairi can't help but feel uneasy underneath the women's stare, as the energy she gives off clearly marks her as a servant, but something he can't quite place bothers him in the back of his mind. Saber appears aloof on the outside looking around the church but she quickly observed the woman next to the priest taking note of her presence, after all, she will be future competition in this elaborate Hunt created by the Holy Grail.

"Indeed, I'm Kairi Sisigou and this is my servant 's skip all the pleasantries if you don't mind"

"No I don't mind at all, glad you could arrive. I offer the hospitality of the church for you to stay as a safe haven during the war. Many of the other masters are here as well."

Something about how the priest strangely worded his offer didn't sit well with Kairi, so he decided it would be his decision to go against the grain, but before he could speak up Saber surprises everyone by speaking out in her hushed but steady tone.

"I don't think that'd be wise." Saber states plainly which garners an odd look from Kairi, seeing his reserved servant speak up.

Assassin looks at Saber in a condescending gaze that could only beholden to someone of royalty and stating, " Oh? And what would you know about battle tactics in a situation like this Saber? Hmm?"

Saber looks up slightly at the taller regal women, not backing down doesn't back down and maintaining her firm upright posture doesn't miss a beat saying, "I know plenty. We are legends after all."

"...Very well. Though it is expected that you wouldn't recognize me, but know I am Queen Nashandra, Assassin of Red. A name _you shall_ come to respect and obey."

"Well with that said I believe we should leave. I work best alone anyways and it appears so does Saber. Bottling us up won't help at all." Interjects Kairi trying his best to dissipate some of the building tension in the air.

Shirou seems slightly ruffled by the response but sighs replying, "Very well, but I cannot force you to meet the other masters. But do return if you need sanctuary. Do please reconsider when you can."

"Oh I'll remember. Let's go Saber." Kairi says as he turns on his heel with Saber de-materializing. Shirou watch quietly with his servant Assassin.

After the door to the church shuts Shirou turns to the second row of the empty pews, "How long have you been there, Lancer?"

Materializing out of thin air along with a chill in the wind a women in an plain grey ordained dress befitting a cleric and a hood obscuring much of her face, hiding most of her face sans her mouth, released herself from the prayer position she was holding to look up and face her other two allies.

"For quite sometime, but do not fret. I just wish to remain as I am. But do be forewarned Shirou Kotomine, that servant and master are quite capable. I would recommend a close watch on events to cometh." Lancer advises, which in inadvertently gouges Assassin's pride slightly.

"We did not need input from a failed cleric, Lancer. It twas quite obvious." Assassin of Red quips, but Lancer shows no remorse for her opinion nor any indifference to Assassin's attitude.

"Of course Assassin. I shall leave ye be, for surely you must be eager for more orders from thy master to guide your subjects." Lancer concede before disappearing in a small whirl of frost.

Shirou looks to comfort his prideful servant insisting, " Worry not Assassin. What Saber does is little concern to us now, for our war is already underway, and we shall have the Grail."

Exhaling a breathe she didn't know she was holding, Nashandra now reassured disclaims, "Of course Master. I do not doubt you. I shall return to my work on Castle Drangleic. It shall be done soon, a castle fit for a Queen and her subjects."

As Assassin is about the depart to the courtyard, A women with jet black hair and tanned skin enters the room from one of the doors near the back of the church, dressed in a uniform suitable for a woodland ranger topped off with a elegant yet small tricorne hat atop her head.

"Some news, Berserker and Rider have flown the coop it seems. Rider is wanting to take the offensive and scout while also persuading Berserker to go along, which was no big task. A warning Shirou, but what is our action since you are our intermediary?"

Nashandra curses under her breathe, something about 'impatient dragon humper' as Shirou calmly replies, " Thank you for the heads up Archer. Assassin can track Berserker due to abilities so retrieving them shouldn't be an issue if they need extraction. We must wait a few more days before our assault may begin."

Archer nods before turning to the golden haired Assassin asking, "Where are they now?"

"It seems that Rider is heading East quite quickly. Rider's mount no doubt."

Shirou nods acknowledging the information before stating, "Simple enough than. Archer, go find Lancer and follow Assassin's instructions on ensuring we don't lose any pieces yet. Its still a bit premature."

"As you wish Shirou Kotomine." Archer says with a bow before disappearing.

Outside the church walking back into the town Kairi questions his servant about what caused her to speak up, " So why did you intervene? I was going to refuse his offer anyways, you know."

"I apologize. My vested interest and instincts in keeping us alive determined it'd be best elsewhere from that place. Especially that supposed Queen. Her blood smelled something foul."

More unknown servant abilities becoming revealed from his servant, Kairi can't help but ask more questions and delve deeper. Her skills and name being unreadable must be some kind of effect of a passive skill she possess to maintain anonymity.

"What do you mean 'something foul in her blood'."

"An old hunter that is well trained as I can sniff out traces of corruption in beings, and it is a skill here. And the servant is rife with corruption. As if it is naturally a part of her. It's odd to say the least."

"Hmmm. Something to worry about later I suppose. Say let's explore the town a bit, and get a bearing on our surroundings? And to get you some more modern clothes to blend in" Kairi offers as he begins to light up another cigarette.

"Certainly master, lead the way." Saber replies as she smiles slightly. Her master's calm aura relaxes her a bit, though even they are scouting in enemy territory it feels refreshing to the nightly grind of the hunt. It's almost a foreign feeling that it can be so casual and serene, but the secrets still nag in the back of her mind about the Holy Grail. What is it exactly? It's purpose? Is this some twisted dimension of the Hunter's Nightmare? Too many possibilities and yet not enough evidence. Sighing to herself mentally she observes in her spirit form as her master enters a department store and begins looking for something complimentary to the almost-albino woman.

* * *

Darnic was having a sour day. He believed his summoned hero to be a fluke. A impossibility. A failure. But here before him was his servant Lancer, and old man that was wheelchair bound. He had the look of a fighter, but for such a combat inspired hero to be so elderly and unknown on top of that, it frustrated the Yggdmillinia Patriarch greatly. He was supposed to have a heroic spirit to rival all of the competition considering his mana and knowledge, yet it would seem the Holy Grail had betrayed him.

Wheeling after his master silently down the hall Lancer of Black was quiet. He was contemplating many different things since his initial summoning by the man known as Darnic. Lancer had since then confirmed he was indeed not in a Dream, but something more elaborate. Also sensing the doubt from his previous exchange with his master, he would have to prove him wrong. Not that would be an issue considering Lancer's own skills, but this form did seem to fit him best.

They traveled a bit until entering a large foyer with 4 other summoning circles being activated at the presence of Darnic and his wheelchair bound servant Lancer entering.

"Good, begin the summons!" Darnic declared as the 4 other mages began their chants to summon the rest of the servants of Black. Prana poured into the atmosphere of the room like a tidal wave. The strange artifacts he had gathered with his families resources responded in kind to the powerful summoning ritual, one only that could have relation to the Holy Grail. And after a resounding pulse of mana through the air coupled with a flash of light, 4 new servants now stood in the room in a kneeling fashion.

The first servant to look up is a man clad all in full platemail, black as the abyss in color save for some rune markings on his armor. Armored head to toe, this imposing 6'8" warrior's first sight of another person was a rather portly mage in front of him, grinning madly in such a way that could only be explained by a man blinded by greed and power.

The next servant to look up saw nothing, for he is blind. A large imposing man, about a foot taller than his Saber counterpart dressed all in black Iron, with a blindfold over his face and simple chain and leather armor covering him. The young girl bound in her wheelchair looked at him kindly but worriedly as well, besides what cruel fate of the Grail would grant a servant class Archer that was apparently blind?

The remaining two servants took a quick survey of the area, one being clad in gold lined black robes, a women with dark brown hair reaching the middle of her back with sharp facial features and already a look of mild disgust on her face looking at her master, a women who seemed to ooze lust with her risque choice of revealing family uniform and hungry look upon her face. The other servant in shambles of red armor, finished off with a red hood obscuring his face but not enough to keep in his rather long wispy beard in, looked into the nervous eyes of his young male master patiently.

Darnic was not too pleased, it seems his family had been granted its fair share of misfits for servants, as if some cruel joke by the Grail due to his actions in the past. Darnic quickly dismissed that thought as that would be absurd. An omnipotent wish granting device doesn't choose sides, it merely...makes things interesting.

with Lancer at his side, Darnic began his small speech, "Welcome new servants of Black. I welcome you the mage house of Yggdmillenia. We are a proud people looking to obtain the Holy Grail and defeat the enemies of the Red faction. Bring glory to yourselves in the Holy Grail war, and to our great house!"

Each of the new summoned heroes bowed after his speech as well as Darnic's subordinate family members. The wheelchair bound girl turned to balcony over viewing the foyer to ask Darnic, " Is it now that we share heroic names?" to which Darnic nods.

The large man known as Archer began his introduction with a slow and heavy tone, all the while looking directly at his petite master, "I am servant class Archer. I am also known as Hawkeye Gough. It is an honor to serve you, my lady." The large giant finishes his introduction with a curt bow, causing the girl to blush slightly at how well mannered the large giant of a man is.

"I am indeed your master, I am Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillenia. It is an honor to meet you Archer." Fiore happily replies to the humble giant.

The other heroes look around briefly before Rider tersely introduces herself, " I am servant class Rider. You may call me Quelaag. Not that I'm as renowned as a knight of Lord Gwyn himself." Rider ends with a quips that gains the attention of Darnic.

"You know each other, from your former lives?" Darnic questions inquisitively, knowing that farther down the road that this could lead to complications.

Archer faces towards the balcony declaring, "Not directly. Only through tales during roughly the same time it seems. I cannot say I am familiar with Rider of Black, Quelaag."

Darnic relaxes a bit mentally. It'd only be natural that heroes would have heard of others exploits if their name was dropped. He looks back over to the servants on the floor below him once more, urging for the next servant to begin.

The red hooded knight coughs briefly before a scratchy and old voice utters out, " I am servant Berserker. Gael, The Slave Knight." Gael ends his small sentence with another cough, seems that his voice had been very underused in his previous life and that he isn't much for talking, though the fact that a Berserker still has some mental capacity to form sentences pleased Darnic immensely. Another pawn to use that won't break away in the middle of the night due to their own insanity, such as to be expected of the Berserker class. The young man in front of him didn't know what to think of Berserker, he stood as knight at first glance, but his armor was patchwork compared the the black knight in the room and seems to carry himself with a slight hunch as if he had already fought numerous battles before arriving.

"Hello Berserker, I am Caules Forvedge Yggdmillenia, your master. I promise to try my best to be a worthy master." Caules answers to the man in red, who nods slowly and lets out an approving yet small grunt. Caules sighs hoping his servant isn't going to just be some grumpy old man.

The last servant standing began to speak in a low baritone, but unlike the Archer's voice his was smooth and more refined, " Greetings. I am Saber. But you may call me-"

"Don't say another word Saber!" The large portly man known as Gordes Musik Yggdmillenia shouts out.

"There a problem Gordes? We had all agreed here to reveal true names." Voices out Fiore with a hint of frustration.

Gordes looks to Darnic and states, "Well I rescind that declaration, Darnic?"

"That is fine, though any consequences from this will be yours to deal with." Darnic warns in a disciplinary tone, then continuing, "I suggest you all become acquainted with your servants skills, it won't be too long before the Mages Association sends the dogs after us and the other Servants of Red. Now, go forth and bring glory to Yggdmillenia!"

"Yes Lord." All the other masters on the lower floor reply as they shuffle out with their new servants, some carrying on light conversation with each other.

Darnic turns his attention back to his servant Lancer, who had observed quietly the whole display with his hands loosely tucked underneath his chin in a thinking pose. Before Darnic is able to address his servant once again, the double doors behind him open revealing the young Roche Frain Yggdmillenia with his servant Caster.

Caster was the first to be summoned and had immediately proven useful with his extensive knowledge, especially with his help in continuing development on the homunculi. Caster appears as a man in his early 30's with shaggy brown hair paired with an average looking face, topped off with a dress that would suit someone of a cleric or priest in older Victorian times, yet the dressage was a bit more fine of that of a simple cleric, more likely to someone of higher standing. .

As Caster walks in following his master he and Lancer lock eyes, causing both of them to stop and focus on one another. Finally Lancer breaks the brief silence as Roche speaks excitedly with Darnic about an experiment with the homunculi while Darnic expresses some general concern of not hearing back from Assassin's master yet.

Lancer expresses with joy, "Ahh, Lawrence. Old friend, it is good to see you."

"You too Gehrman. It is finally time for us to work together again. Let us praise the good blood together, and fear the old blood." Assures Lawrence with a short rendition of the trademark quote of Byrgenwerth, as he shares a firm yet heartfelt handshake with the First Hunter.

"And so the Hunt begins anew for us."

* * *

 **Well there is my introduction to this world. Many characters to introduce, so many interesting battles and interactions will be coming in the following chapters. Reason why this felt so broad. Next few chapters will be delving deeper into some of the more personal interactions between master and servant before we get right to some of the action.**

 **If anyone wants me to post Heroic spirit stats at the end of chapters, I'd be happy to. Just to give the readers some frame of reference when it comes down to some of the action and my rationale of where they'd be ranked. Comment to let me know.**

 **Update schedule is hoping to be Bi-weekly, considering I want to produce amply lengthed chapters each time.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed and have a wonderful day. Cheers.**


	2. Meeting and Greetings

**Greetings once again. Here with the second half I wrote up of this story as a primer. Already 2 reviews which is greatly appreciated, so thank you. I have much more in store planned for this story. I'll reply to reviews at the end to hopefully sate your curiosities.**

 **I don't own From Soft or Fate franchise characters.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

"Saber appear." Barks out Gordes from the comfort of his overly luxurious chair in his room. His foolish servant almost revealed his name at the summoning! After realizing that two of the other servants vaguely knew each other he wasn't going to take any chances of jeopardizing his chances at the Holy Grail. Not with a servant of his caliber at his disposal.

Saber materialized wearing from head to toe his bulky black iron armor in a standard knights stance one would assume while waiting orders. Saber is a man of few words, as he has always preferred his actions and blade to speak for him instead.

"So tell me Saber, what is your wish from the Holy Grail." Growls Gordes as he takes a sip from an dark alcoholic beverage that rests on his side table next to his chair. Saber removes his helmet to look his portly master in the eyes, as well as not have his helmet obscure his speech due to the echo.

Saber possess a face of someone of rough features, many scars and lines littering the dark brown mans face paired with a scraggly black beard, topped with amber colored eyes. The true look of some who has had their share of licks, but lived long enough to deal plenty of damage to would be foes.

"My wish master? To think of it, I can grant it myself honestly. I don't need the grail persay."

Baffled by his servants answer Gordes guffaws, "Nonsense Saber, of course you must have a wish for the Grail, that is the whole point of summoning you! I know nothing of your legend, Iron Tarkus, but you wish me to believe you can achieve your goal without it? Blasphemy."

"It's true master. I simply want to fight one last honorable battle, one that my death denied me. I can achieve that here on the battle ground against the other servants, so essentially the Grail is nothing to me." Tarkus explains with a shrug.

"Bah. Such a short sighted servant. I will call you later. You are dismissed." Gordes grumbles with a quick wave of his hand as he return his attention to his beverage. Gordes couldn't believe he had garnered such a strong servant that only wanted to die. Such a stupid waste of power.

* * *

 **(Elsewhere in Yggdmillenia Estate)**

To say Gough was enjoying himself would be an understatement, we was being treated so kindly. His master Fiore though a women crippled from the waste down treated him with kindness that most other beings during his life hadn't the ability to show him. In truth it made him miss his longtime comrades even more, his only friends he ever really had. Knight Artorias with his staunch will and dry humor. Ciaran with her motherly attitude and strictness. And ofcourse Dragonslayer Ornstein with his charisma, leadership, and ability to know what to do next. Oh, what Gough wouldn't do to see his beloved friends again, but atleast Fiore is company enough for now to keep down the giants nostalgia.

"Do you like the tea Archer?" Fiore asks her large Archer who barely fits into the room, let alone the chair at which he is sharing tea with his master. From an outside look, it would seem something out of the circus with a large man holding a teacup in a chair that looks like it's on the verge to break from his sheer size.

"Hmmmm, it is splendid. Thank you." Gough replies as he takes another sip of the herbal tea.

"Now tell me Archer, what is your wish for the grail? Mine is to be able to walk again, and since we are both impaired so to speak, would yours perhaps to regain your vision?" Fiore hesitantly queries as she does not know her servant quite well and doesn't wish to offend such a large imposing figure.

Gough laughs at her guess. It's hoarse and deep, but a genuine chuckle he hasn't had the pleasure of in ages. His sight is the least of his worries, oh how the young think mused Gough within his the other side of the table, Fiore looks a bit gloomy as she believes her servant is mocking her for her wish.

"I know it is a selfish wish, but please don't judge me too harshly. It's truly what I want" laments Fiore.

Realizing his slight faux pas, Gough corrects the young lady, "Apologies, I wasn't laughing at you. Just your guess at my wish. I think that is a fine wish. Live thy life as thou seest fit. I shall not judge you at all master."

Fiore feels instantly reassured hearing the gentle giants words of wisdom, but ponders what his actual wish is.

"Sorry. It's my fault for being presumptuous. So what is your wish?"

"Ahhhh, yes. That. I just want to see my friends again. Have one last meeting like old times. I've become quite nostalgic in my later years, and I'd like a proper farewell. Then I can be at peace with the world." Gough dreamily discloses as he puts down his teacup while tilting his head towards the ceiling.

Fiore smiles at the large servants simple wish as it is pure as any wish could be. The man just wants to see his beloved ones again. A noble but not uncommon wish amongst many. Though it does still beg the question, what shall Fiore do with a servant class Archer who can't see? Fiore furrows her brow as she thinks to prepare her question carefully, trying to use her best manners like she had been taught from a young age.

Gough sensing the young woman's distress decides to break the brief silence, "You may be curious to my skills as an Archer, but rest assured young Master, I didn't earn my title of greatest archer in my time for nothing. If you wish, I can demonstrate."

Startled by her servants perceptiveness she nods, which than Fiore berates herself since the man is blind and replies, "That'd be excellent Archer. I'll lead the way to the roof."

Standing up carefully to not knock over the table Gough faces down on his master and declares, "Now, let me show you how _Gough_ hunts!"

* * *

 **(Outside of Yggdmillenia estate)**

To say Caules was confused by the nature of his servant would be an understatement. It is widely known that the Berserker class's communication is sub par, but his servant could speak fine. It's what he has said since introducing himself that has made absolutely no sense, only recognizing orders and going on about 'His Lady's painting'. Such a weird servant indeed.

What Caules couldn't deny was his servants combat skills as he was testing out various abilities to get an idea of what his servant was capable of, and surprisingly a lot. Equipped with a broken greatsword, a repeating crossbow, and some form of a magic disk his servant proved to be fast, unpredictable and strong. For what his servant lacked in technical skills he made up for in sheer erraticism.

Berserker had just finished a sequence of moves before Caules shouts out across the green meadow, "Enough Berserker! I order you to come back here!" Though Caules didn't like issuing everything like a direct order, it seemed to be all that this 'Slave Knight' responded to with a lack of any impotence.

As suddenly as the old knight looked like a fierce force to be reckoned with on the field of battle, he ends his practice melee and reverts to walking like an old man over to his young master. Gael dispels his weapons and kneels before his master awaiting his next order.

Caules feeling a bit uncomfortable with the servant being so quiet and so subservient tries to ask Berserker, "So that was impressive, how about testing out your noble Phantasm, eh? Your stats say it is B rank, so i'd like to get an idea of what it can do."

"I can't do that." Berserker flatly coughs out.

"Why not? I'll use a command seal if I have to you know." Caules says as he points to his left hand with 3 command seals on it.

"Conditions haven't been met yet, Master. For my Lady's painting…" Gael wheezes out while maintaining his gaze at the feet of his master.

"What conditions? You'll have to elaborate." Caules demands, but his servant looks aloof and uninterested as he watch berserkers gaze flit to a nearby butterfly gliding by.

This is going to be a long war if my servant can't even pay attention to my orders or thinks I'm just this boring...I hope Fiore is having much better luck with her servant than I am Caules wishes to himself.

* * *

 **(Yggdmillenia Dungeons)**

"Oh yeah...Your skin has the complection of pure alabaster my sweet, _sweet_ servant." Celenike purred as she explored her servants body, turning her on more by the minute of being the master to such a unique specimen. Quelaag on the other hand couldn't care less, sure she had some suitors in her former life considering her standing in Izalith, but this kind of body worship was a bit much and _sick_. Quelaag didn't consider herself the most mentally stable person, especially for being known as a heretical pyromancer and savage duelist, but common reason has to win out at some point, right?

"Don't you want to ask me about my abilities or something? You know, useful things to know in a time of war." Quelaag proposes as Celenike begins to strip off her top portion of her gold hemmed black robes.

"Oh I'm finding out all I need to right now. Oh my, no birthmarks or imperfections. How _delightful_." Celenike enunciates heavily while rattling on as she caresses the Chaos Witch's chest with lust filled eyes.

'I didn't come here to have my rack ogled at. I need to win that damn Grail.' Quelaag confessed to herself, and thereafter quickly dissipating into spirit form to end the clearly wrong physical relations her master was trying to get with her.

"I'll be out scouting and checking with the other masters. If you need something that's important from me, call out to me mentally, i'll be sure to hear." Quelaag quickly rattles off before wisping herself out of the area.

"Oh you'll be my little plaything. Soon enough you pale beauty, cause I can't wait to be the first to mark up that perfect complection of yours." Celenike muses to herself ending with a disturbed giggle as she lays down on the torture table hugging herself.

Outside Quelaag re-appears in physical form and jumps up summoning her mount, but a highly non traditional one by most accounts, as she begins to ride through the air on a plume of magma, speeding up by applying more of her mana to generate heat to defy gravity and propel herself through the air to get a better feel for the surrounding area.

"At Least the world up here looks better than the depths of Izalith. Mother really did have no sense when it came to real estate." Quelaag boasts as a smirk appears on her face thinking about how she can change the cruel twisted fate of Izalith with the power of the grail.

'Eat your hearts out sisters, for I'm going to be the champion Izalith deserves.' Quelaag thinks to herself, wrestling with the emotion of needing to be accepted by her mother as the best, as well as the goodness in needing to undo the false flame created by her mother, The Witch of Izalith.

* * *

( **Somewhere in the city of Trifas)**

"Thank you for providing currency for these clothes master." Saber stated while giving a small twirl to show off her new black trench coat that has a much more contemporary compared to her usual attire paired with a simple grey t-shirt and jeans, as her and her master excited the department store. With the sun setting Kairi removed his sunglasses and began to look for his rental car.

"You know, trench coats aren't exactly all the rage right now."

"But it suits me, do you not think master?"

"I told you to call me Kairi, we'll catch too much attention with you calling me that. and it does, I can't argue with a woman's sense of style I suppose" Kairi replied while trying to remember where he parked the unfamiliar foreign car.

"Ah found it. Let's go Saber." Kairi says as he motions with his hand over to the part of the street he parked the red two seater car. Saber puts her hand on Kairi's shoulder just before he is about to walk to the driver side of the car, and she asks, "If it isn't too much to ask, may I drive?"

Caught off guard Kairi responds, "Uh, sure. You know how to drive?"

"Of course. My class comes with a riding skill, so a vehicle such as this one would be no problem to pilot." Saber replies in kind holding her now familiar neutral expression.

Kairi hands Saber the keys and gets into the passenger side as Saber elegantly rounds around the car to the driver side and sliding into the rental Miata. Saber briefly in seemingly one swift motion adjusts the mirrors and seat appropriately, and puts the keys into the ignition. The next moment goes by like a blur for Kairi as the engine roars to life.

Saber slams her foot on the gas pedal screeching the tired causing a burnout behind the vehicle, and quickly working the clutch from 1st gear shifting smoothly into 2nd and then 3rd as the speed increase while zooming out of town. Kairi is thrown against his seat slightly due to the force of the increased speed looking a bit petrified, but another emotion overcomes him. Excitement. But only a bit, mostly panic as Saber is currently going 100 km per hour in a 50 km zone.

Kairi looking onwards as Saber expertly swerves around other cars and runs lights and stop signs alike through the town Kairi collects himself the best he can and asks, "Perhaps you should slow down? You might hit someone."

"Highly unlikely with my skills. Besides, I sense an enemy servant nearby. I figured we should get there quickly." Saber calmly affirms as she drifts around a corner without stopping at another stop sign.

"Alright, alright I'll gear up." Kairi conceded as he grabs his bag from the back and takes out his shotgun and begins to load it with necromantic formulae.

"Good. Besides, this machine is fascinating. I wanted to drive it for myself anyways. Thank you." Saber remarks emphasizing less of her voice on the last part of the sentence, trying to maintain her stoic facade and focus on the upcoming potential enemy. But a small smile does escape appearing in the corner of her mouth. It really has been sometime since she has felt the thrill of the hunt or anything else so adrenaline pumping.

"Alright Saber, let's go show them what we got!" Kairi shouts as he and Saber speed down the street towards their unknown target.

* * *

 **(Elsewhere in Trifas, 1 hour earlier)**

"But why? I don't understand. Just obey my command, stop Assassin!" A terrified mage cried out as he let the power of his last command seal to try and fend off his disobedient servant.

"Oh Sagara, or should I say master. How very petty of you to try and order me around so brazenly. Oh how very _petty_ indeed." The Assassin sneers as he approaches his now command seal-less master confidently. The Assassin wears a porcelain masque showing a Guy Fawkes-esque face. His equipment consists of many daggers on his leather armored body with a black overcoat, topped off with a stylish top hat and a crossbow on his back. Another woman is in the room tied to a chair that has been pushed off to the side, a sacrifice that wasn't meant to be.

"I don't get it?! I just want to win the Holy Grail, did I mess up the summons?!" Sagara, the battered mage wearing stereotypical white and blue mage clothes associated with those of the ranks of Yggdmillenia.

"Oh no, quite swimmingly I'd say. But you should've thought long and hard before offering up a woman all for some bloody cup of dreams, my dear mage." Assassin spits out in his silky smooth voice as he reaches within his coat for 3 rose petal daggers. With one quick motion Assassin tags Sagara with each petal blade in the chest just as the mage was about to cast some spell to try and salvage this dire situation, causing him to cough up some blood.

"Ugh. Wait. I can't feel my limbs. Wait! I beg of you Assassin! This wasn't supposed to happen...why me." Sagara pleads as his arms fall limp and his legs give out underneath him, leaving him a squirming mess on the floor.

Assassin walks over to casually to the master, putting his left boot on his chest pressing into the man causing him to groan in agony. Assassin pulls out his crossbow and holds it to his former masters head and chirps out, "I am Marvellous Chester, what did you expect?" and Assassin pulls the trigger sending a sniper crossbow bolt through the sorry mage's head.

Chester removes his weapon from the lifeless body and composes himself by placing away his crossbow and letting out a sigh before letting his eyes settle on the woman who has been tied up in the corner of the room, and walking over. The woman is frozen in shock of the quick chain events that had just happened in the past 10 minutes. Crazy mage summoning people with magic, a skilled killer no less? Insanity, but now the masked man seems to be looking down upon her.

"Sorry you were 'tied up' in all of this, must be quite a gregarious site to see. The man was going to pawn off your life, for such a silly reason too. Couldn't be helped. What is your name dear?" Assassin asks as he slices her binding allowing her to move freely again. The woman eyes the masked saviour curiously. Assassin himself finds himself intrigued by her gaze.

"Reika. Reika Rikudou. You said your name was Chester?" Reika asks hesitantly as she is still recovering from the shock of the situation.

Chester steps back to give a deep formal bow and beams, "Indeed. Marvellous Chester at your service my lady. You seem to have more common sense than this unsightly gent over here. But that's all ancient history now."

Enticed by the mysterious man who for a savage killer possess quite an array for manner, Reika stands up and formally greets the man, "The pleasure is all mine Marvellous Chester. You did save me after all. How may I help you?"

"Beautiful and well mannered? You are turning out to be quite the catch Ms. Rikudou. Say, would you help little ole me with a small matter? A pact similar to what I had with that lump of flesh over there, but we are on good terms are we not? Let's make this occasion a happy one." Chester exclaims as he offer his hand to the lady dressed in a tattered green dress. She eagerly takes his hand and nods in acceptance while trying to look through the eye holes of his mask to reveal some kind of facial expression or emotion that is held behind his voice.

Clasping her hand with both his Assassin happily exclaims, "Oh magnificent. Glad you are not as thick-headed as your captor. A woman of instinct and action. Something I admire. Oh, we'll have a grand time, I know it. Now I'll explain things to you shortly, this whole ordeal has sent me into a tizzy."

* * *

 **(Trifas; Current)**

Saber stops the car in front of an apartment complex abruptly, cause the car to skid into the parking space on the street.

'So much for subtle, heh.' Kairi though to himself as he observed the surrounding area. A pretty run down slum near the edge of town, with not many people around, and the sun setting in the background. Not generally a fan of urban warfare, but considering there is an enemy so close it seemed opportune to follow Saber's lead.

Saber exists the car dismissing her modern garb in place for her hunter's attire and materializes her signature dual bladed weapon, the Rakuyo.

"Stay close. The enemy is likely lying in wait and aware of our presence here. I will protect you best I can." Saber says as she separates her weapon into two to dual wield.

"No problem Saber, we got this." Kairi says with a smirk as he follows Saber closely with his gun raised. Saber approached the front door to the apartment complex, and immediately breeches the door with a swift kick of her foot.

"They know we are here, no point in being discreet. Looks abandon too by the looks of it." Saber clarifies as she steps over the broken door and into the 1 floor of the 3 story apartment complex. Kairi nods and holds his weapon at the ready.

"Lets go upstairs. I can smell death up there." Saber declares as she treads carefully upstairs watching her corners, and as Kairi just tries to be prepared for whatever that may be here since both Saber and Kairi are in the dark of which servant is here.

The second floor shows no signs of life from any of the doorways or down the hallway, so Saber and Kairi make their way up to the third floor, to which Saber motions for Kairi to standby as she enters the hallway.

At the far end of the hallway perched up against the window relaxing and holding a crossbow in his hands is a man garbed in a top hat, porcelain smiling mask and clothing similar to that of a hunter, which causes saber to furrow her brow. Another hunter in this accursed contest perhaps? Doesn't seem recognizable even with his particular choice of fashion.

As Saber begins to walk down the hallway a barrage of crossbow bolts let loose from the servants crossbow causing Saber to refrain from advancing and to parry all three of the bolts away, with her splitting the final bolt in half, a show of her dedicated swordsmanship and style with her dual wielded Rakuyo.

"Impressive. You are indeed a servant. Welcome, I am Assassin of Black." Assassin says while taking aim with his crossbow again.

"Saber of Red. Now you die, vermin." Saber answers coldly followed by swiftly charging down the hallway towards Assassin.

Assassin wastes no time in throwing out a flurry of daggers to which saber deflects with her Rakuyo, getting her way into melee range of the Assassin. Kairi pokes his head around the corner to observe the battle taking place down the hall, and from his observations Saber is quickly gaining the upper hand in melee combat. Assassin has resorted to using a parrying dagger and shotel to form some defense against the aggressive Saber and her dual wielding technique.

Assassin clearly not the better in close quarters with hardly any room to maneuver besides backwards towards the window he was resting at previous, Saber's relentless assault of strike leaving no opening for him to counter effectively without risking getting stabbed by the other balde, begins looking around the environment for something to turn the tide. He spots Kairi poking his head out around the corner observing, and a smirk forms underneath the mask of the Assassin.

Backing up nearly to the wall with the window Assassin ducks underneath one of Saber's lightning fast strike horizontal strike, Assassin deftly reaches within his overcoat and flicks out a black firebomb grenade down the hall towards the man on the stairs. Saber's concentration falters for a moment knowing Kairi will be within the blast radius if the bomb reaches the stairwell.

"Looks like this is the end for now my dear Saber!" Assassin shouts as he leaps backwards out the window to the ground below. Saber takes one last swipe at the Assassin, barely missing his chest by a centimeter, then quickly re-attaching her sword into one and draws her flintlock pistol. Saber takes aim at the fast rolling bomb and pulls the trigger. Kairi ducks back into the open stairwell to get clear of the bomb, and hears it go off in the hallway.

Saber managed to shoot the bomb right before it got to the stairwell and potentially injure Kairi. She races back to check on her master's well being.

"Are you injured?" Saber asks in her usual quiet tone, but with a hint of worry.

"Nah, I'm fine thanks to you. So that was Assassin of Black huh." Kairi muses as he dusts himself off from diving back into the stairwell.

"It appears so. I have no doubt I can best him in one on one combat, he merely used a cheap trick to escape. Next time he will be mine." Saber confidently states, but instead of praise Kairi gives a shrug as he dusts off his sunglasses.

"Don't worry about it Saber, we at least got some information. That's fine for now. I think its time we head back to my base to regroup and think out our next move."

Saber dispels her Rakuyo and nods affirmatively. She can't help but think her master is being too lax with her actions. She did fail to slaughter her prey, albeit the prey in question thinks on their feet quite quickly. She can't help but feel a bit disappointed in not being able to quickly dispatch her foe.

Noticing that his servant seems to be a little lost in thought, Kairi pats Saber on the shoulder smiling and reassures her, "Don't sweat it. I have complete faith in your abilities. So relax a bit, being to fixated and serious can be negative down the road. We gotta play the long game."

A bit stunned by her masters kind words, but a little off guard by the subtle compliment/critique, since only her mentor Gehrman would suggest such things in her past life.

"I-I'm not always serious." Saber hesitantly gasps out to which Kairi laughs heartily. For such a serious servant and woman she does allow her intense persona to fade away for glimpses at a time, revealing someone who is critical of themselves and a perfectionist.

"Trust me Saber, you are pretty serious. Just saying you don't have to think about the war at all times. Just most the time. Now lets get out of this dump." Kairi insists as he allows Saber to walk by and lead the way out of the abandon apartment complex.

* * *

 **(Elsewhere in Romania)**

Flying through the air at great speed above the clouds, a large bird like creature beats its wings to soar incredibly fast. For this is a storm drake, a deadly creature known to a land known only to another time and place. Rider of Red stands tall near the base of the neck of the magnificent beast looking onward, taking in the sight of the sky while behind him near the middle of the beast Berserker of Red sits and fidgets sporadically whilst gripping his twisted greatsword, while doned in his infamous wolf armor with blue cloth.

Rider turns around to face Berserker and bellow, "Artorias, we will be nearing the enemy keep soon, be at the ready! I expect much out of one my father's entrusted knights, haha!"

" **rrrgGGGRrr** " Berseker moans out as black mist lightly swirls around his form, indicating to Rider that he is cursed indefinitely with madness, so much so he can't hardly communicate. Rider shakes his head trying not to dwell on what must have happened to the once proud knight, instead choosing to look forward to the upcoming enemy keep. He did tell Shirou it was a simple scouting mission...though he doubts a little skirmish would be bad, especially to tease out their strength.

"Storm King, let us descend! Break past the clouds! We near enemy territory and I want glory and vengeance!" Rider laughs out as he brandishes his sword-spear for battle. Rider relishes this quiet moment above the clouds before the entering the fray, this is what he has always lived for. The battle. The moment of first blood. The art of war.

* * *

 **(Southern Romania, In Transit)**

On a commuting bus a brunette girl sits quietly by herself with her eyes closed. Trying to sense out the world around her, and suddenly her eyes snap open. It has begun. Her vessel lived too far away to make it in time before the fighting began. The Holy Grail War. The one she was summoned to oversee and ensure fair play in. To….crown another monarch, as always has been her duty.

Looking out the window of the bus into the vast emptiness of the farmlands the girl whispers to herself, "So many souls. I hope you all find salvation in this accursed war."

* * *

 **And there is the end of Chapter 2!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Mrcrazyman94: I shall post up stats as requested. Hopefully this chapter answered some servant identity curiosities, though it wasn't easy to make choices for them, trust me. Lots of candidates through the series. Stay tuned for more.**

 **Ultima-Owner: Exactly right, He has no idea what Lancer can really do. At least yet.**

 **I've reserved this section here to post up servant stats, just for some reference to abilities and what to expect, and to see some of my thought process on why I choose certain things. I'll be doing one per chapter just as a a little teaser, and not to spoil other servants before they get into the fray. So up first is Saber of Red.**

 **Saber of Red: Maria of the Astral Clock Tower (Bloodborne)**

 **Agility: A**

 **Strength: C**

 **Endurance: B+**

 **Magical Power: C**

 **Noble Phantasm: B**

 **Luck: C**

 **Abilities:**

 **Magic Resistance(Passive) : B**

 **Cancel spells with a chant below three verses. Even if targeted by High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals, it is difficult for her to be affected.**

 **Blood Sense (Passive) : C**

 **Maria can sense spilled blood in a relatively close area to her and corrupted blood and beast blood in beings nearby.**

 **Descendant of Cainhurst: B**

 **Maria possess blood of her descendants, the V** **ilebloods** **, making her immune to poison and low-mid tier curses. With this as well nearby blood from enemies can be used to restore injuries done to Maria.**

 **Noble Phantasm: B- Blood Funeral:**

 **Maria Impales herself with her Rakuyo to coat them in blood to extended the range of her attacks and infusing them with fire to increase damage. This Skill requires no mana consumption from her master but does cause a decent amount of damage to herself. This Noble Phantasm raises her strength to rank B, Magical Power to rank B, and decreases endurance to rank D if not frequently in contact with enemy blood to fuel her assault.**

 **That's the character profile for our prolific Saber of Red in this story.**

 **As stated in my previous chapter I'll try to stick to Bi-weekly updates (Or sooner in this case) for decently sized chapters.**

 **Anyways reviews are always welcome and I'll see you all in the next chapter, happy reading!**


	3. Cultivation of a Holy War

**Another chapter here for you all! I appreciate all the reviews, follows, etc. so hope your all enjoying this as I'm enjoying writing this.**

 **Anyways here more without further delay.**

 **I don't own FromSoft or Fate franchise properties**

* * *

 **(Forest, Romania)**

Ruler had gotten off the public transit a few hours ago, and is now trudging through a thicket of brush towards what she preordained the first serious battle between factions would take place. With the use of her unique abilities Ruler is able to scry into the future when gazing into flame. She saw a great battle take place in the skies over the place known as the base of operations for the Black faction.

'Too bad there aren't any roads going through this forest…' Shannalotte thought to herself as she moves through the heavily arborous area.

Many hours later and drinking some water she picked up at the transit station, Ruler senses movement coming from the West of her location; a movement with magical energy telling her of a servant approaching...no two servants. Summoning her traditional brown and green robes instead of her modernized jeans and black sweater, she traverses through the woods to meet the approaching forces.

Making her way into a small clearing Ruler manages to cut off the two servants running quite quickly through the forest, which she quickly identifies as Lancer of Red and Archer of Red, all thanks to her analytical Ruler traits.

Lancer is the first to skid to a stop while Archer slows down to a trot and pulls out her thorny black bow. Lancer of Red raises her hand to the Archer to yield her aggression while keeping her eyes on the brunette woman in front of her.

"Lancer and Archer of Red. Greetings, I am Ruler. I simply wish to accompany you both towards you destination. I presume that is acceptable." Ruler explains while looking both female servants in the eye for a small duration.

Archer is the first to react and lowers her bow, "That is acceptable. I assume you are to remain impartial like the Holy Grail says?" Archer of Red inquires with a raised eyebrow. Lancer boredly looks between Archer and Ruler before humming, "It's no use Archer, they are bound by the Grail to remain impartial. Tis how duty is."

"Indeed, you are correct. So, shall we be on our way, you seem in a rush. I sense the battle is nearing." Ruler guesses with a small wave of relief washing over her that the other servants are not hostile towards her neutral stance in the war. The Grail did impart her with some knowledge that not all heroic spirits are privy to keeping a Ruler around them due to their nature.

"Than let us. Hurry, I yearn to slay my pray." Archer bemuses in a singsong voice as she breaks into a sprint followed by Lancer and Ruler close behind. Disappearing into the deep forest canopy the trio heads towards their destination as magical energies begin to flare in the distance.

* * *

 **(Underground laboratory, Yggdmillenia Estate)**

Walking around the homunculus laboratory confidently is Caster of Black in his traditional robes of the Choir, the order he founded when creating the healing church of Yharnam. Behind him taking notes is a homunculi servant and his young master Roche, who is drinking in Lawrence's thoughtful queries and suggestions on how to improve the breeding pods of homunculi.

"I must say, this system is truly marvelous. If I had access to something like this in my previous life, creating a cure would have been so much simpler. Be proud of this progress Master Roche." Lawrence explains in his modulated voice that oozes a particular kind of charisma that Roche takes in happily. The praise his summon has been quite amazing, another creative mind though different from his golem making practice, but a visionary and innovator nonetheless. Since summoning Lawrence he has been enthralled with the homunculi lab and how to improve them, particularly through blood application and his magical abilities.

"Thank you Sir Lawrence! You may be happy to know that the transfusions you procured for the homunculi in stasis are increasing their durability and longevity! Better servants and homunculi will certainly benefit Yggdmillenia's goals!" Roche happily exults out while taking down more notes on his mentors mutterings.

"Indeed, in time you will learn to praise blood as I do Roche. It is a wonderful nexus of power, that when properly harnessed can create the most unique solutions." Lawrence replies as he stops in front of a stasis pod, bringing up a panel next to it to check some vitals. Lawrence strokes his chin in a thinking manner as he observes the diagnostics on the panel.

"You like this one? He looks alright I suppose." Roche chirps as he tries to look over Caster's shoulder to see what his servant is observing directly.

Lawrence smiles briefly as he looks down at the boy before returning to his general carefree looking expression stating, "Oh yes. This one will do quite nicely. I'd like to have him transferred to the operation room. He will be the first."

The homunculi research assistant next to the servant and master nods and walks away looking for a transport crew, leaving Lawrence and Roche alone.

"So, you told me before but I'm trying to understand how this works with your wish. Care to explain again, mentor?" Roche insists with eyes wide in anticipation.

Lawrence lets out a low chuckle as he closes his eyes briefly. He then gazes down upon the boy revealing, "Certainly, you are a patient student after all. This is all progress towards perfecting the healing blood. The good blood. That is my dream, and with the resources here I can perhaps do that. If I run into any….issues than that is where the Holy Grail comes in. Praise the good blood, Roche."

"Praise the good blood Sir Lawrence!" Roche choruses back to his fanatical servant/mentor.

* * *

 **(Yggdmillenia Estate, Rooftop)**

"So what shall be my target young Master?" Gough gravely mumbles as he summons his large dragonslayer bow & full quiver and begins to load a large arrow into the notch.

"Hmmmm…" Fiore hums as she looks into the large open field that only has a few large oak trees, "Perhaps that large oak near the edge of the forest, think you can hit it dead center? I can barely make it out from here, it looks so small from here."

Gough coughs a little as he readies his bow, "I'll do you one better, Lady Fiore."

Gough pulls back the massive string on the bow to fire his arrow. The bow seems to strain under the giants immense grip and strength until he lets it go. Fiore's eyes go wide as the arrow soars at an incredible speed, creating a sonic boom as hit hurdles on its path to the tree. The arrow strikes true against the large old oak tree and doesn't hit the mark perfectly. The tree explodes due to the gigantic force, leaving the area covered in a plume of splinters, sawdust and shattered pieces of wood.

Fiore's mouth is agape at the sheer power her servants single shot proved to pack. He may not be the most agile or quickest shot perhaps, but from this display he only needs to hit you once. Why have the need to fire extra shots when the first one doesn't leave behind anything other than a stain of the existence of what it hit?

"You truly are a master of the bow. Having such strength and poise with a large bow is most impressive, Archer." Fiore gushes with a nod of her head.

"You flatter me Master. Tis only my duty." Gough affirms as he nods his head and smiles softly in light of the complement of his sincere master.

After their brief complimentary exchange and a followed small silence in looking at the destruction, a Rider comes into vision around the bend of the large estate riding a plume of lava. Rider notices the master and servant on the ramparts of the estate, so she decides to descend and dispel her large pool of magma she was riding.

"Greetings, Archer and Master of Archer." Rider says as she lands on her bare feet next to them on the ramparts.

Fiore seems perplexed due to her aghast expression and stutters out, "H-H-How were you riding lava?! That is your mount?"

Rider busts out into a cackle as she holds her sides, followed by wiping a tear away with her black robe's sleeve, "Dear girl, of course it was. I was raised to master fire, therefore it's no real challenge to skirt around on fire as you just saw."

Gough puts his bow on his back and muses, "As to be expected of a daughter of Izalith. Most impressive." Rider motions with her hand in a dismissive manner and retorts, " Oh you mustn't feel the need to patronize me Archer, we are all here for our skills, so it shouldn't be that surprising."

"Of course. It just reminded me of your mother." Gough plainly states without much hesitation, though he immediately straightens up in realizing his social blunder, as he can feel the heat emanating off of Rider.

"I didn't mean tha-" Gough tries to voice out, but gets cut off by Rider

"Please don't bring up my mother. I'd be best if you didn't bring up old wounds for me, despite your history Archer." Quelaag, Rider of Black growls out as her eyes adopt a dark scarlet color and the air around her seems to be heating up.

"It's my fault, sorry for Archer's implications Rider. He meant no offense." Fiore declares trying to patch up relations with Celenike's servant.

Quelaag sharply replies in a dangerous tone, "Don't try to accept the failure of those around you. Move on. He was at fault, not you. Remember that."

"Certainly." Fiore curtly replies to the hot-headed Rider.

"Good, now I'll be on my way. There are other things to do around here I imagine…" Quelaag mutters to herself as she begins to head down off the ramparts of the estate, though Gough quickly shouts out, "Stop. I see something in the distance. Master Fiore, please find cover. Rider, I shall need your assistance."

Quelaag turns around with a single raised eyebrow and a curious look in her eyes as Fiore frantically responds, "What do you see Archer?"

"A dragon."

* * *

 **(Nearby Yggdmillenia Estate)**

"Enemy fort is in sight Artorias, I plan on making a sweep around the fort. As I control Storm King, you need to watch out and cover us from any anti-air defences." Rider of Red shouts as he maneuvers his mount Storm King beneath the cover of the clouds, and now soaring over a large forest towards the open fields at which the estate lies in the middle of.

" **Hngggrhhh** " Growls Berserker as he readies his blade in his left hand and assuming a wound up crouching position on the edge of the dragon.

"Alright...I think I see something…hold on tight!" Rider bellows out as he synchronizes his mind with his mount to perform an aileron roll to avoid an incoming dragonslayer arrow.

"The gods be damned. Seems their Archer was out on watch. Hold on friend, it's going to be bumpy!" Rider shouts as he bunkers down at the base of Storm King's neck and begin to initiate evasive maneuvers to dodge the ensuing onslaught of arrows.

Berserker holding on firmly for about 30 seconds as they fly closer to the estate, though his madness seeps ever deeper into his rationale, which leads to Berserker of Red jumping off of the dragon, hurling him towards the Earth.

"I think I shook off the first wave. Ha! Now Berserker-" Rider proudly exclaims before looking around for his partner, only to see him nowhere in sight, replacing his excitement with anger, "That mad fool. Run off on his own it seems...guess this just makes the fight more interesting." RIder confidently remarks to himself as he begins to initiate another round of evasive spins and dives to dodge the arrows, and now….Fireballs?

On the ground where Berserker has landed about a half mile out from the Estate, leaving a crater in his wake he lets out a terrible cry of rage and anger as he charges recklessly towards the front gate of the large estate. Several homunculi guards begin to man the walls setting up a defense of ballistae and other weapons.

Up above in the sky Rider of Red dodges arrows from the large Archer on the ramparts, while now engaging in a flying duel with exchanging sunlight spears with fire born of chaos from the RIder of Black. Though outnumbered by the sheer volume of attacks being sent at him, Rider of Red expertly maneuvers around in the air executing lighting bolt counters at his adversaries as his prowess as a warrior begins to shine.

In the air Rider of Red shouts out to Rider of Black, "You should have thought better RIder, the air is my domain!" Following up with his insult he hurls a large gust of wind with his now drawn storm sword at the enemy Rider who is trying to keep up with him on her pile of magma. Rider of Black burns through it and has now drawn a gnarled and twisted blade of her own retaliation in kind with her special brand of chaos fire, letting loose a stream of it with her sword as the catalyst, just barely missing one of the wings of the large storm drake as the Rider of Red expertly pulls up into a lag displacement roll.

Back on the ground Berserker of Red charges head on, shrugging of ballista bolts with ease and now homunculi troops have began to emerge from the forretress to engage the silver and blue brute, but as soon as the get to him the Berserker hacks at them with sickening speed and precision, leaving behind only chunks of corpses in his wake.

As Berserker is about to reach the entrance to the gate being guarded by a moderate force of foot soldiers an large knight in bulky black armor holding a large greatsword and greatshield emerges from behind them taking the front and assumes a domineering position blocking off the crazed Berserker's path.

"You go no further knight. I am Saber of Black, and you shall not pass" the large knight threatens as he readies his shield.

Berserker lets out a howl, **"HgnghgrrrKILL** " as he lifts his blade and leaps through the air in a spinning savage fashion.

Berserker of Red's blade clashes with the stalwart shield of Saber of Black, failing to push back the large knight with the initial blow. Before Saber can react Berserker strikes at the greatshield two more times with a vertical and diagonal cut before backing off briefly, to assess the situation as an animal would stalk prey.

Saber gripping his bulwark tightly encroaches on the Berserker with his greatsword resting on his right shoulder. Berserker lunges back into action against the steady Saber, this time trying to circle around the shield in an inhumane twisting motion that forces Saber out of position causing him to use his resting sword to deflect the sudden blow, but only partially as the Berserker's blade dents the knights armor near his ribs.

Berserker continues this kind of assault against the defensive Saber while the remaining homunculi try to recover their wounded as the knightly titans duke it out. Saber adapts quickly to Berserkers edging strategy, a rudimentary one that Saber is used to enemies adopting against his signature greatshield. Though it is simple and easy to counter, Berserker's speed and strength make it difficult to launch a proper counter attack, at least until he slows down or makes a mistake. Saber being a patient knight stands firmly behind his shield blocking every angled hit the Berserker throws at him with sharp discipline.

'This isn't good, we are going to be outnumbered soon enough if this holds up.' Rider of Red thinks to himself as he creates some space in the air away from the opposing fiery Rider.

"Berserker, we must fall back from the enemy base!" Rider of Red shouts out though Berserker of Red seems hellbent on slamming his blade into the stonewall defense of Saber of Black.

Out from the estate Berserker of Black and Lancer of Black come out to observe the situation, Berserker of Black tentatively observing the situation as we walks forward and Lancer wheeling himself out past the homunculi getting the wounded out of the battlefield.

"Hgnnrrr…." Berserker of Red groans out as he backs off from Saber noticing the new arrivals.

"Quite bold for you two to come here on your own…" Draws Lancer of Black as he continues to wheel himself to the outside of the gate with Berserker of Black in tow readying his own broken blade. From up above RIder of Red has a focus on his face, not that he hasn't faced difficult odds before, but to be so ill equipped against such a numbers advantage of skilled warriors. 2 to 7 are not good odds in Rider of Reds opinion, and thought he would rather not leave Berserker behind, he decides he might lest he would have to reveal his true power early on.

As Saber regroups with his fellow servant of Black, Gael and Tarkus rush forward to take the offensive to the berserk knight of Red. Placing his large shield on his back Tarkus two-hands his large greatsword to create distance between the swipes of the enemy berserker as looks for an opening, whilst Berserker of Black leaps into action against his servant class-mate meeting Artorias's curved greatsword with his own broken blade. Each berserker exchange blows briefly, while Artorias display's greater swordsmanship and speed, Gael matches him in strength and manages to keep the enemy off balance with his repeating crossbow in his off hand.

Berserker of Red is losing ground due to trying to avoid being flanked by Saber of Black and having his hands full with Berserker of Black. As Saber of Black runs around the Berserker of Red as he goes in for a spinning aerial attack on Berserker of Black, Gael, Saber strikes a powerful lunging attack on the wolfen Berserker staggering him leaving him open to taking a few bolts from Gael's crossbow, which elicit a few low groans from the Berserker of Red. The wound struck Artorias in the lower ribs showing a large gash that has greatly damaged his armor coverage there, and if not for his superior agility the cut would have bisected him most definitely.

Artorias backs up to remove some of the bolts from his left shoulder, but Saber of Black is persistant in his steady approach to land another strike on the off-balance servant. Just as Saber is about to land a huge overhead swing with his greatsword on the distracted Berserker, a flurry of Ice slams into his side, the direction from which the forest is, staggering the saber slightly, but not enough to knock him down. Quickly whipping out his greatshield to provide some extra defense from the unseen foe Saber returns to his normally defensive style.

"Looks like we arrived in time. Poor bold Berserker, such is your insipid nature to mindlessly charge in." Lancer of Red coldly states as she readies her icy great scythe while glaring in particular at both berserkers.

"Hmmm, it appears you are the backup. Come at me, I shall show you no quarter!" Saber gruffly bellows from underneath his ebony helmet while re-positioning his shield.

"As much as I'd like, it isn't time. This battle was premature in nature due to someone's particular….tendencies.. Archer, if you would." Lancer of Red loudly commands to a figure in the forest, and quickly a storm of arrows sing through the air towards the servants of black, harmlessly clinkling of Saber's shield, though Berserker's acrobatics only partially help him as several poison arrows embed themselves in his makeshift armor. Lancer elegantly strides over to Berserker of Red and ushers him to leave the scene, to which Berserker reluctantly leaves.

Rider up above riding his mount, who's dragon has taken a few ballista bolts observes the scene from above, seeing his fellow servants serving as an extraction team, takes his que to depart. Kicking his mount into high gear he flees the battle, but not before bellowing, " It was a fun chase, better luck next time Rider of Black, hahaha!"

"Oh no you don't!" Rider of black screeches as she prepares a large chaos fireball and hurls it at the fleeing Rider, who turns around and intercepts the ball of fire mid-air with one of his lighting bolts. Frustrated by being outclassed in the air by the master Rider, Quelaag shrieks out in anger as she prepares for another fire spell, but this time aiming to carpet bomb the forest line the other servants of Red are retreating into. She flies down like a comet with a blazing fury, drawing upon her masters mana to power her rage induced maneuver. As she coats the treeline in fire a bevy of ice some of her fire, protecting the 3 fleeing servants. Huffing in anger Rider tries to communicate with her master telepathically.

'Permission to pursue Master? I can torch this entire forest-' Quelaag communicates although her Master cuts her off replying, ' No, retreat back to the Estate. Darnic has Caster preparing them a farewell gift for their little hit and run.'

Shaking with anger that she cannot finish her assault, Rider of Black cruises back towards the estate with a scowl on her face. Looking down she also sees Saber and Berserker retreating back towards the large estate. Most of the injured have been retrieved by other homunculi. Though Rider does notice that at the maingate Lancer is still seated in his wheelchair.

'Arrogant prick, thinks he's obviously above the fighting.' Quelaag thinks to herself as she descends to the ramparts near Archer, and next to him is an eager looking Caster with Darnic next to him.

"Alright, do it Caster." Darnic commands to which Caster nods and finishes, "With pleasure. Magic: Greater Call from Beyond!"

A large spherical torrent of magical energy begins to coalesce above the Yggdmillenia estate rapidly, to roughly the size of 3-4 semi-trucks. The energy manifest for about 10 seconds before Caster motions it down, pointing towards the West, which the Red faction fled to, unleashing a hellfire of white magical energy screaming across the sky, lighting up the dusky sky so bright one would mistake it for daytime. The magic soars out for miles beyond the keep, if not hitting their mark, at least sending a message as RIder of Black is left in awe of the sheer level of magical power and Darnic grins with visible greed and ambition.

"Well, I'd consider that a resounding success of my experiment, wouldn't you say Darnic? The Subject fueled that perfectly." Lawrence utters as he continues to watch his magical devastation.

"Indeed. I look forward to more of your work Caster. Now, I must see the other servants. Come Rider." Darnic asserts confidently as he walks off the ramparts with a slightly bewildered Rider that is considering Caster's power, that he used a spell of that magnitude and it wasn't even a noble phantasm from the looks of it.

'What cost does such a power beckon…' Rider thinks to herself as she follows Darnic into the dark fortress.

While further off in the distance from the vantage point of the smoldering forest the Emerald Herald known as Ruler asks herself the same question that Rider of Black asks herself, seeing the large torrent of magic stain the sky with magical residue. Such terrible strength that isn't a noble phantasm must have a cost.

"What twisted plan are you after Caster of Black..." Shannalotte quietly muses to herself as she heads deeper into the forest towards the city of Trifas for shelter. This is the start of the great Holy Grail War, and already it seems problems are starting to appear between power hungry servants...

* * *

 **(Trifas, Church Courtyard)**

"You certain this is the correct materials? I'd rather not use second rate reagents for my noble phantasm. It simply won't have the quality that Shirou desires." Nashandra huffs as her eyes darted in between several old war artifacts. A sword, enchanted cobblestone, wormwood, a suit of armor, and a old grandfather clock. The woman next to Assassin of Red has a passive yet neutral look upon her face, though the eyes of her face are obscured, as if someone had dripped and dried wax over them.

"I assure you Assassin, this will do fine. I located them myself. You need to have some faith in your allies. I've seen what happens to those who don't." The woman with waxed over eyes dressed in a simple black dress and cloak replies. The woman is also slightly hunched over leaning on her wooden staff, but not necessarily to support her but more so to 'gaze better at the taller Assassin of Red.

"I don't need your petty word of confirmation Caster. I'll do what is needed of me. Silence now, I'm going to concentrate." Assassin of Red hisses as she begins to weave magic in an elegant way causing the ground to vibrate slightly and the artifacts to glow a bright greenish black hue.

Greenish black ethereal flames wrap around the entire courtyard and bleed into the church, causing the structure to bend and creek due to stress, the nice wooden walls being transformed into cold hard stone. Tapestries, paintings, rugs, and torches morph themselves onto the walls the rise onto the ground as the courtyard transforms itself into a beautiful foyer. Illusion warping itself turning into reality of grand castle, Assassin of Red looked onward with pride as her Noble Phantasm created something out of the walls, floors and ceilings had been constructed the castle jolted once more and began to rise upward into the sky.

After about five minutes of focusing, Assassin of Red lifts her head to look at the still fairly solemn Caster who is still standing there observing Assassin with her eyeless face.

"The barrier field around the castle is active. No normal humans will be able to see past the illusion, hiding Castle Drangleic effectively. The stonewalls and traps that my castle comes with will be suitable for whatever the Black faction has in store for us." Nashandra explains as she begins to pace around the foyer as Caster watches with bemusement.

"Of course Assassin. As you say." Caster concedes as she turns her attention to one of the inner hallway doors opening into the foyer, revealing Shirou Kotomine with a satisfied smile upon his face.

"Ah, greetings Caster. Assassin. Looks like we have our fortress finally to begin preparations on moving in on the Black faction. Caster, any updates on the location of Ruler?" Shirou muses as he scans the room that is now full of old murals and designs, a castle made for those of a regal descent. Assassin furrows her brow a bit, biting her tongue trying to not show distress for not being praised for her hard work and talents.

'I deserve some praise...I earned it by doing this much.' Assassin thinks to herself as she quietly seethes on the inside.

"Indeed. I've scryed the location of Ruler, she seems to be on a path to intercept Rider and Berserker. Most likely to make some appearance to both factions I'd guess. Any other requests Shirou?" Caster replies in her easy tone with gentle hand gestures. Assassin can't help but give the mysterious Caster a dirty look out of the corner of her eye.

"Excellent. And any luck keeping track of our Saber?" Shirou says with a hint of curiosity.

"Not anymore. She must be somewhere warded by her master. A nuisance, but nothing problematic." Surmises Caster.

"I see. Carry on. I'll have orders soon enough for both of you once the others are back. I'm going to explore the castle a bit." Shirou states whilst looking around the luxurious foyer.

Feeling a bit impatient, Assassin tried to mentally compose herself and wonders, "May I join you Shirou? It is only natural I show since this is indeed my castle after all."

"By all means Assassin." Shirou beams with delight while closing his eyes briefly and smiling. Caster bows and leaves the room seeing no more orders are being given for now and Assassin moves closer to Shirou and begins explaining the features of the grand Castle Drangleic to Shirou.

* * *

 **That's all for now!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Ultima-Owner: Yes some wishes are quite noble, though there are definitely some less than savory wishes some desire. And Marvelous Chester is one of my favorite characters. Let the suave murder games begin!**

 **bebekbertopeng: Well there is one that made the cut :) just had wait until now to introduce them, an issue with having such a large cast of characters. But staying true to the SoulsBorne formula, the death counter will be going up very soon.**

 **Author Notes:**

 **Since keeping track of everyone in the story (and everyone has been introduced) Here is a list of all the servants. It was a difficult list to cultivate, trust me. Many were toss-ups while others were solid lock ins. Quite a few honorable mentions in classes like Assassin, Caster, and Saber but alas this is what we are dealing with in this story. Here's the list.**

 **Servants of Red**

 **Berserker: Artorias the Abysswalker (DS1)**

 **Caster: Maiden in Black (DeS)**

 **Lancer: Sister Elfriede (DS3)**

 **Saber: Maria of the Astral Clocktower (BB)**

 **Assassin: Nashandra (DS2)**

 **Archer: Pharis of the Black Bow (DS Lore)**

 **Rider: Nameless King (DS3)**

 **Servants of Black**

 **Berserker: Slave Knight Gael (DS3)**

 **Caster: Lawrence, The First Vicar (BB)**

 **Lancer: Gehrman, The First Hunter (BB)**

 **Saber: Iron Tarkus (DS1)**

 **Assassin: Marvelous Chester (Ds1)**

 **Archer: Hawkeye Gough (DS1)**

 **Rider: Chaos Witch Quelaag (Ds1)**

 **Ruler: Shannalotte, The Emerald Herald (DS2)**

 **So hopefully that clears up any confusion any of you may have had when reading, I try to mix in their names to give an idea of who is doing what but it can get muddled.**

 **Next onto servant abilities, and this time we have Saber of Black!**

 **Saber of Black: Iron Tarkus**

 **Agility: D**

 **Strength: A+**

 **Noble Phantasm: C**

 **Endurance: A**

 **Magic Power: D**

 **Luck: C**

 **Skills:**

 **Magic Resistance(Passive): EX**

 **Heavy Hitter (Passive): Tarkus is able to bypass a given amount of physical defense of an opposing servant when two-handing his greatsword, and causing those who take direct hits to stagger from his powerful strikes.**

 **Noble Phantasm: Strength of Sen- Greatly increase physical strength and defense for a medium duration ( a few minutes) allowing Tarkus to tank hits while taking minimal damage and move through terrain that would be impassable (like magical entanglement).** **When using this ability Tarkus's speed is significantly lower and he can't be staggered.**

 **So there is the little character snap at Iron Tarkus, a true slow and steady powerhouse.**

 **As always have a great day and I'll be back soon without another chapter!**


End file.
